


Bang mit der Gang

by spnblack



Series: Das Spiel der ... Zwei Engel ohne Flügel [17]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blindfolds, Dirty Talk, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Gangbang, Lemon, Supernatural Convention, Vaginal Sex
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-22
Updated: 2018-09-22
Packaged: 2019-01-18 15:19:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12390768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spnblack/pseuds/spnblack
Summary: Cas war der letzte und er war es auch, der mir den Mantel öffnete und über die Schultern gleiten ließ.Ihre Blicke brannten auf meiner Haut und ich fühlte mich wie ein Schaf, das in ein Gehegevon ausgehungerten Wölfen geworfen wurde.Und dann spürte ich überall Hände, Zungen, Lippen und warmen Atem auf meinem Körper.





	1. Chapter 1

__

 

_Eva_

„Wir müssen reden.“

Das waren alle Informationen, die ich bekam, als Cas mich vor zehn Minuten anrief.

Aber nach seinem Ton zu urteilen, war es etwas Ernstes.

Es klingelte, ich öffnete die Tür, Cas stürmte herein, setzte sich an den Küchentisch und stützte mit einem lauten Seufzer seinen Kopf in die Hände.

 

„Hey Cas“, antwortete ich, blinzelte zweimal überrascht und schlug die Tür zu, bevor ich ihm folgte.

„Es funktioniert nicht mehr.“

„Was? Was ist los?“

Beruhigend legte ich ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter und runzelte die Stirn, wartete darauf dass er das erklären würde.

„Wir drei, es ist ... fuck“, flüsterte er wütend und stand auf, um auf und ab zu gehen.

„Du machst mich verrückt“, sagte ich, nachdem ich ihn einige Momente beobachtet hatte, „setz dich sofort!“

„Ich habe mit meiner Frau gesprochen.“

„Und sie ist dagegen?“ Gabe unterbrach ihn, erhob sich von der Couch und setzte sich an den Tisch.

„Nein, im Gegenteil, sie freut sich für mich“, antwortet er mit einem Lächeln und ich hob fragend die Augenbrauen.

„Wo ist das PChucklem?“

„Rowena ist die zweite Person neben Sam, die mich fragt, ob ich in dich verliebt bin.“

Er seufzte und sah mich an.

„Bist du?“, fragte ich vorsichtig.

Wenn das der Fall war, war dies der Schlussstrich. Natürlich waren wir uns des Risikos bewusst, als wir dem zustimmten. Und diese Situation war umso schwieriger, weil wir mehr oder weniger zusammen arbeiten mussten und das beinahe jeden Tag.

Mein Herz schlug schneller und ich betete, dass das nicht der Fall war.

 

„Ja ... nein, du weißt ... keine Liebe in der Art, wie ihr sie habt ... Ich würde es als Zuneigung bezeichnen. Was wir machen ... natürlich sind da Gefühle. Es ist nicht nur Sex für mich ...“, stammelte er, „ich fühle mich zu beiden hingezogen!“ Er betonte das sehr deutlich. „Und ja, es ist sehr oft sehr schwer, meine Finger bei mir zu behalten ... und so zu tun, als gäbe es nicht mehr zwischen uns.“

Die letzten Worte waren nicht mehr als ein Flüstern.

„Also haben wir uns in eine verzwickte Situation gebracht.“

Lachend stand Gabe auf um uns Kaffee zu machen.

„Hört zu, ich will nicht nur euer, fuck buddy' sein. Ich möchte auch Liebkosungen austauschen, reden und kuscheln, wenn mir danach ist ... ohne dass unsere Kollegen uns komisch anschauen“, sagte er und fuhr nervös mit den Fingern durch seine Haare.

„Puh“, schnaubte ich und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. „Es gibt nur zwei Möglichkeiten.

Der erste ist inakzeptabel, zumindest für mich ... und der zweite ist eine einmalige Überwindung.“

Ich sah meine zwei Männer an und Gabriel nickte.

„Für mich ist das auch mehr als nur Sex, Cas. Was denkst du, wie oft muss ich mich zusammenreißen muss, um dich nicht zu lange beim Shooting anzuschauen und mit allerhand schmutzige Sachen vorzustellen“, antwortete Gabe und drückte Cas’s Hand kurz.

„Unsere Familien kommen zuerst. Immer. Das ist Gesetz, aber ...“

„... Wir gehen nicht an die Öffentlichkeit, denn das geht niemanden etwas an“, unterbrach ich ihn. „aber ich bin dafür, unseren Freunden zu erzählen, weil wir uns alle lange genug kennen und ich kann mir keinen vorstellen, der das nicht akzeptieren würde“, fügte ich hinzu und ein kleines Lächeln überflog Cas’ Gesicht.

 

Ich hatte in letzter Zeit viel darüber nachgedacht, weil sich bei den Conventions niemand etwas dabei dachte, wenn Donnas Kopf auf Crowleys Schoß ruhte, oder Balthasar durch Chucks Haare wuschelte und ihm dann einen Kuss auf die Wange drückte. Zugegeben, zwischen Cas und meinem Mann war die Stimmung in der Öffentlichkeit immer etwas angespannt, denn niemand wollte einen Fehler machen und niemand wollte sich verplappern.

Besonders unser Cast, mittlerweile zählte ich mich als Vollmitglied, bestand zu 70% aus Männern und jeder war immer so herzlich, liebevoll und offen füreinander und miteinander.

Zu einer Zeit, wo Homosexualität oder Bisexualität keine Rolle spielten und es etwas Normales und Selbstverständliches war...

Und irgendwie waren wir es den anderen schuldig daraus kein Geheimnis zu machen.

Und wir müssten ihnen nicht alles erzählen, vor allem nicht unser Spielzimmer.

„Dann sind wir uns einig?“ Cas lächelte glücklich und legte seine flache Hand auf den Tisch.

„Einverstanden“, antwortete ich fest und legte meine Hand auf seine.

„Vorschlag angenommen“, grinste Gabriel und legte seine Hand darauf.

„Auf die drei Musketiere“, sagte Cas mit einem erleichterten Seufzen und hob die Kaffeetasse.

„Gut gebrüllter Löwe“, lachte Gabriel und stieß mit seinem Becher an unseren.

Das Datum war festgelegt, wir wollten es unseren Freunden auf der Con in Toronto erzählen.

Nur, wie sagte man so etwas am besten?

 

Die Wichtigsten waren alle im Green Room versammelt.

_‚Ich muss irgendwann herausfinden, warum dieser Raum so heißt, er ist in keiner Weise grün._

_Vielleicht, weil eine Grünpflanze im Raum steht?‘_

Gabe riss mich aus meinen Gedanken, als er sich räusperte.

„Hört mal zu, wir müssen euch etwas sagen, aber ich weiß noch nicht genau, wie ich es euch erklären soll“, sagte er und spielte mit seiner Wasserflasche.

„Lass mich Gabe, mit mir hat alles angefangen.“

Die Stimmung war angespannt, fragende Gesichter blickten alle erwartungsvoll zu Cas.

Dieser biss sich auf die Lippe und wusste selbst nicht genau, wie er anfangen sollte.

„Egal, ich sag einfach gerade heraus, was mir im Kopf herumgeht“, fuhr er fort und holte tief Luft, „vor langer Zeit haben meine Frau und ich beschlossen, eine offene Ehe zu führen, weil ... ihr wisst, alles funktioniert toll mit den Kindern und so, aber im Bett ... Einige von euch wissen es, die anderen wissen es jetzt“, grinste er und die Meute hing an seinen Lippen, „seit einiger Zeit bin ich wieder glücklich, bin ausgefüllt, im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes“, kicherte er und ich lachte, „ja, das war es schon ...“

Er ließ den Satz offen stehen, lehnte sich bequem auf seinem Stuhl zurück, verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und genoss die verwirrten Blicke der anderen die zuerst einander und dann auf Cas sahen.

„Oh, ihr wollt mehr wissen?“ Grinsend hob er die Augenbrauen.

„Spuck es aus!“, rief Balthasar neugierig.

„Lass uns nicht dumm sterben“, lachte Chuck und warf ein Kissen an seinen Kopf.

„Ich habe jemanden gefunden, oder vielmehr jemand hat mich gefunden und mir das zurückgegeben, dass ich so lange vermisst habe, und das wovon ich nicht einmal wusste, dass ich es vermisst hatte.“

Er kam zu mir, nahm mein Gesicht in die Hände und stahl sich einen Kuss, kurz aber zärtlich.

„Ich wusste es“, hörte ich Sams Stimme und er seufzte laut und etwas enttäuscht.

Automatisch hatte ich die Augen geschlossen und sah in sein schockiertes Gesicht.

„Und Gabe?“, fragte Crowley und es herrschte absolute Stille im Raum.

Cas wackelte mit den Augenbrauen und ging zu Gabriel.

Er verwickelte ihn in einen heißen Kuss und ich höre beiden Männer leicht stöhnen.

Gut, der Applaus aus und es dauerte eine Weile bis der erste das Wort wiederfand.

Es war Dean.

 

„Das heißt ...“, und er deutete mit den Fingern auf uns drei, „ihr seid irgendwie zusammen?“

Er sah zu Chuck, der mit einem Schulterzucken antwortete.

„Und alle sind damit einverstanden?“ Hörte ich Rowena skeptisch fragen.

„WTF“, schrie Jody und ein breites Grinsen war auf ihrem Gesicht als sie in der Runde schaute, „was? Ich finde es toll!“

„Ich auch“, schmunzelte Donna und klatschte High five.

„Solange ihr glücklich seid, bin ich es auch“, lache John und die anderen nickten etwas verhalten aber zustimmend.

„Und wo bleibt dann der verdammte Applaus?“, kreischte Gabriel.

Nach dem ersten verdauten Schock endlich Applaus, Pfiffe und Jubel bei allen unseren Freunden.

Keiner fand es abartig oder falsch, und mir fiel ein tonnenschwerer Stein vom Herzen.

„Schluss, mit der Umarmerei und Küsserei, wir können später quatschen. Gabe, mach dich fertig , wir müssen eine Show eröffnen.“ Chuck zog ihn am Arm und nicke den anderen zu, „Dean, Sam!“

„Kann das jemanden aufzeichnen?“, murrte Dean enttäuschen, erhob sich langsam und alle lachten.

„Bis später Honey, ich liebe dich“, sagte Gabe entspannt und küsste mich zum Abschied.

 

„Ganz ehrlich, ich habe mich schon mal gefragt, warum du andauernd bei den beiden bist“, lachte Crowley und klopfte Cas auf die Schulter.

„Ja“, schmunzelte ich und versank kurz in Gedanken.

Es gab in der Tat schon Situationen in denen es peinlich hätte werden können.

Wir hatten oft Besuch von den anderen und meistens riefen sie fast immer an oder wir verabredeten uns. Dann war Chuck eines Abends zu Besuch. Unangekündigt.

Mein Gott, ich konnte ihn ja schlecht draußen vor der Tür stehen lassen ...

Gabriel und Cas kamen nach dem Duschen aus dem Badezimmer und Cas war dabei sich sein Hemd zuzuknöpfen.

Wir erzählten ihm etwas von verschüttetem Wein und er fragte nicht weiter nach.

 

„Keine Details“, lachte ich, als Jody mich fragte, wie alles begann.

„Dann können wir auch eine Orgie starten“, grinste Balthasar und wackelte mit den Augenbrauen.

„Du müsst ihr mit euch selbst ausmachen, ihr seid diejenigen, die gebunden seid“, konterte Cas.

„Das wollten wir euch nur sagen, weil wir kein Geheimnis daraus machen wollen und bevor Gerüchte entstehen.“ Ich sah Rowena an und sie antwortete mit einem schüchternen Grinsen.

„Ich weiß, ihr werdet es akzeptieren, vielleicht nicht von einer Sekunde zur anderen, aber ihre seid meine Familie und ich liebe euch alle.“

„Wir dich auch, Sweetie“, lächelte Donna und die anderen nickten in stiller Zustimmung.

„Wie lange geht das schon?“, wollte Rowena wissen.

„Zwei Monate“, antwortete ich spontan und sie nickte verstehend.

„Und wie bekommt ihr das mit der Eifersucht in den Griff?“, fragte sie weiter.

„Natürlich ist ein bißchen Eifersucht dabei, keine Eifersucht zu haben, bedeutete keine Gefühle mehr zu haben, Aber eine gesunde Eifersucht ist auch ok,

Gabe ist mein Ehemann und ich könnte nicht ohne ihn leben ...

Das heißt, wenn die beiden durchbrennen würden, töte ich Cas und dann Gabriel und dann mich selbst ... und die beiden wissen das auch.“ Ich grinste Cas an, der die Augen verdrehte.

„Nein, ernsthaft reden wir viel, wir vertrauen einander und wir planen und wenn wir etwas tun, sind wir eigentlich immer zusammen.“

„Ich finde das wirklich toll und ich freue mich für dich, für euch alle“, grinste Jody und nahm mich in eine enge, ehrliche Umarmung.

 

„Wieder da“, grinste Gabe und schubste Cas zur Seite, „meins!“

Besitzergreifend zog er mich auf seinen Schoß und küsste mich auf die Wange.

„Ich muss sowieso meine Frau anrufen, West bekommt eine Brille.“

„Schön, dass ihr so offen seid“, sagte Henry und nickte mir zu.

„Und du würdest zustimmen, wenn Eva ... mit allen ...“, fragte Luzifer Gabe neugierig und zeigte in den Raum, „... oder du Eva? Rein hypothetisch!“

„Da haben wir eine schöne Sauerei gemacht!“, kicherte Gabe belustigt und umarmte mich fest.

„Sind wir jetzt schon bei Gang Bang?“, lachte ich und sah Gabe an.

„Ich sollte meine Frau mit euch teilen? Niemals!“, erwiderte Gabriel ernst.

„Natürlich hättest du auch etwas davon, Süßer“, antwortete Balthasar verschmitzt, stellte sich hinter ihn und fuhr mit seinen Fingern durch Gabes Haare, der seinen Kopf wohlwollend zurücklegte.

„Stell dich hinten an!“, kicherte Chuck, und die anderen lachten.

„Woah ... Auszeit“, grinste ich und machte eine Geste mit meinen Händen.

„Natürlich würde ich nicht mit euch schlafen, ihr seid meine Familie, und selbst wenn ich wollen würde, hätte ich viel zu viel Angst davor, dass es irgendetwas an unserer Freundschaft zerstören könnte.“

„Und du und Cas?“

Crowley schüttelte ungläubig seinen Kopf und sah Gabriel fragend an.

„Seit wann schwimmst du für das andere Team?“

„Ich habe meinen Namen gehört?“, rief Cas aufgeregt und schloss die Tür, bevor er sich wieder neben John auf die Couch setzte.

„Ja, was soll ich sagen, ich hatte selber keine Ahnung“, grinste er und warf ihm einen verstohlenen Blick zu.

„Bestimmt wegen meines unglaublichen Körpers“, antwortete er selbstbewusst und streichelte lasziv mit den Fingerspitzen über seine Brustwarzen.

„Den habe ich auch“, lachte John herablassend und hob sein T-Shirt hoch, um seine Bauchmuskeln zu entblößen.


	2. Chapter 2

Dass dieses Thema sie beschäftigte und interessierte, wurde mir in dem Moment klar, als ich sie in ihren neugierigen, aufgeschlossenen und funkelnden Augen sah. Aber in keinem ihrer Augen konnte ich die geringste Spur von Abneigung entdecken, und ich fühlte wieder diese liebevolle, vertraute Wärme in meinem Herzen, die mich so unglaublich glücklich und dankbar machte.

„Ich kann es immer noch nicht ganz glauben“, grinste Rowena und biss in ihr Croissant, „ich meine ... es ist großartig, dass ihr alle einverstanden seid, wahrscheinlich weil die Engländer ein bisschen spießiger sind.“

„Das ist es nicht, Rowena, ich bin auch einer, und ich bin nicht spießig“, unterbrach Crowley und erntete Gelächter.

„Lass uns zum ‚wollen würde‘ zurückkehren“, grinste Luzifer und sah mich fragend an.

Mein Herz klopfte ein paar Takte schneller und ich dachte fieberhaft nach, was ich jetzt antworten sollte.

„Cut“, schrie Chuck und rettete mich. „Niemand spricht ein Wort weiter. Wir müssen raus Gabe und kommen in ein paar Minuten mit Dean und Sam wieder.“

„Zeit zu überlegen“, zwinkerte Luzifer und setzte ein teuflisches Grinsen auf.

 

„Was habe ich verpasst?“, fragte Dean neugierig und setzte sich auf die Couch.

„Wir sind gerade beim ‚wollen würde‘“, erklärte Luzifer und brachte ihn schnell auf den neuesten Stand.

„Wir hatten fast etwas zusammen, erinnerst du dich?“, sagte Dean und warf mir ein verschmitztes Lächeln zu.

„Ja, mit zwanzig anderen Leuten und fünf Kameras, das hat die Stimmung nicht wirklich aufgeheizt.“ schnaubte ich belustigt und verschluckte mich fast an dem Mineralwasser.

„Da wir uns lange genug kennen, können wir offen reden.

Du bist eine Person, die man zum Glück zwingen muss, das braucht sehr oft etwas Überredungskunst“, sagte Luzifer und die anderen plapperten und schnatterten wie wild durcheinander.

Einige Situationen wurden mir vor Augen gehalten und es wurde gekichtert und gelacht und teilweise stand mir der Mund offen. „Weißt du noch...“, sagte Donna. Und. „Ja, ich kann auch eine Geschichte erzählen ...“, unterbrach Henry. Oder. „Und als du ...“, grinste Chuck.

„Ihr übertreibt“, lachte ich und schüttelte meinen Kopf mit einem Stirnrunzeln.

„Wo sie recht haben ...“, mischte sich mein Mann ein und fing sich einen leichten Seitenhieb ein.

„Wie ist es, die Frage ist noch nicht geklärt“, kam es von Chuck und er hob fragend seine Augenbrauen.

 

Ich errötete. Ich fühlte, dass ich rot wurde und ich konnte mir nicht helfen.

„Hat jemand von euch jemals so etwas gemacht?“, fragte ich vorsichtig und runzelte die Stirn.

Das hatte ich nicht erwartet, ok, teilweise hatte ich das erwartet.

Balthasar nickte, war mir bewusst. Donna zeigte auf. „Echt?“, fragte ich und lache.

„Ich war noch jünger.“ „Chuck?“, rief ich und für einen Moment stand mein Mund offen.

„Ja, ich hatte auch meine Vergangenheit.“

Anhand seines Lächelns konnte ich sehen, dass er in Erinnerungen schwelgte.

Luzifer, ja, das war mir beinahe bewusst …

„Und?", fragte ich Donna und bemerkte ein kleines Funkeln in ihren Augen.

„Der beste Sex, den ich je hatte, aber erzähl es nicht meinem Mann“, kicherte sie, „du musst dir vorstellen, du bist die einzige Frau und alle Männer sind nur für dich da. Gut ...“

Sie hob die Augenbrauen und zuckte die Achseln: „Sie haben natürlich nur ein Ziel und du hast jede Menge Stress weil dir nacheinander jedes Loch gestopft wird und du dich vor lauter Schwänzen nicht mehr auskennst“, alle lachten, „aber jede Frau sollte das erleben.“

„Ich hatte es ein paar Mal gemacht, tolle Sache“, grinste Balthasar und unsere Augen hingen an seinen Lippen, „normalerweise läuft so etwas auch gesittet ab, nicht was ihr vielleicht aus Pornos kennt, aber einmal war es wirklich heavy, und ich bin kein Kind von Traurigkeit, das wisst ihr.

Aber einmal hatten wir wirklich eine Schlampe, wir sind hier unter uns, also reden wir auch wie uns der Schnabel gewachsen ist“, schmunzelte er und wir lachten, „also dieses Mädl wollte gefesselt werden und angepisst und bespuckt und war wie auf Drogen, das war sogar mir zuviel.“

Ich saß noch immer auf Gabriels Schoß und registrierte ein kaum wahrzunehmen zitterndes Seufzen, tat aber als ob ich es überhört hätte.

„Normalerweise läuft es so ab, dass es eben eine Frau gibt und einige Männer. Wir hatten das ein paar Mal veranstaltet, gemischt. Eine Orgie sozusagen, jeder mit jedem, es war der pure Wahnsinn“, warf Chuck ein und ein breites Grinsen war auf seinem Gesicht.

„Du hast auch schon mal die Beine breit gemacht?“, fragte Cas und Chuck nickte.

Gabriel hatte seine Finger mit meinen verschränkt und drückte ganz leicht zu.

Ich denke, er hat das unbewusst gemacht, denn seine Augen starrten in die von Chuck.

Noch ein unterdrücktes Seufzen von ihm und ich schmunzelte innerlich.

„Luzifer, deine Erfahrungen“, grinste ich und sah ihn erwartungsvoll an.

„Was soll ich sagen, geiles Feeling“, lachte er, „klar, es ist nicht jedermanns Sache, wenn man sozusagen ‚anstehen‘“, und er machte Gänsefüßchen in die Luft, „muss um darauf zu warten, dass man auch zum Schuss kommen darf, aber die ganze Stimmung drumherum, … Rrrrr, ich habe beides mitgemacht, Orgie und Gangbang, der Vorteil bei der Orgie ist eben nicht warten zu müssen.“

„Ok, … das Thema ist spannend, interessant und bedarf unbedingt einer Fortsetzung …. aber wir müssen und jetzt langsam auf etwas anderes konzentrieren“, seufzte John bedauernd und zeigte auf die Uhr.

„Auf etwas anderes konzentrieren ist gut, ich bin schon ganz nass von dem ganzen

Gerede über Sex“, lachte Jody.

„Soll ich dich trockenlecken Süße?“, wisperte Donna und wackelte mit den Augenbrauen.

„Ihr seid so versaut“, schmunzelte ich und schüttelte fassungslos den Kopf.

„Bisher habe wir uns brav gegeben, aus Rücksicht auf dich, aber was wir heute erfahren haben, ich finde damit ist jetzt ein für alle Mal Schluss, es war ohnehin lange schwer genug“, erwiderte Dean und stand auf.

 

War mir recht. Kam mir sehr gelegen, ich konnte mich wieder unter Kontrolle bringen, obwohl meine Gedankenwelt jetzt in alle Himmelsrichtungen verstreut war.

Ich ließ die anderen alleine und sah mir das Panel von Crowley und Cas vom Seitenrand der Bühne an, aber konzentrieren konnte ich mich ehrlich gesagt nicht darauf.

‚Wir müssen reden‘

Die Nachricht von meinem Mann erreichte mich einige Momente später und ich seufzte und starrte auf mein Handy.

Um ehrlich zu sein, hatte mir der Gedanke daran schon irgendwie gefallen.

Wenn ich mir vorstellte, dass ich der Mittelpunkt bin und die Männer nur da sind, um mich zu verwöhnen, unzählige Hände auf meiner Haut zu spüren ...

Ich schüttelte die Gedanken aus meinem Kopf und machte mich auf die Suche nach Gabriel.

Er würde es mir ohnehin ausreden und das war auch gut so, denn umgekehrt würde ich es wahrscheinlich auch nicht wollen. Nein, ich würde es bestimmt nicht wollen.

Mir vorzustellen, dass Gabriel Sex mit anderen Frauen hätte...

 

„Hey, da bist du ja, du wolltest mich sehen?“

Gabriel stand am Süßigkeiten Automat, biss von seinem Snickers ab und gab mir den Rest.

Dann zog er mich an der Hand und wir setzten uns auf eine kleine Sitzecke.

„Ist ein bißchen außer Kontrolle geraten“, sagte ich ein wenig verlegen.

Gabriel sah mich fragend an und schüttelte den Kopf.

„Ich weiß nicht, ob du es bemerkt hast, übrigens hast, danke, dass du in meinem Schoß gesessen hast, weil ... verdammt, ich da drinnen fast hart geworden.“

Er tippte nervös mit dem Fuß auf den Boden und ich sah ihm fragend in die Augen.

„Du … würdest es machen wollen?“, fragte ich vorsichtig und hob die Augenbrauen.

„Du nicht?“, erwiderte er mit funkelnden Augen und ich zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Ich weiß nicht … irgendwie schon.“

„Und jetzt sind wir wieder bei ‚man muss dich zu deinem Glück zwingen‘“, kicherte er und ich gab ihm eine leichten Seitenhieb.

Er nahm meine Hände in seine und atmete tief durch.

„Alleine die Vorstellung daran dich vor Leidenschaft verglühen, vor Ekstase vibrieren und vor Lust schreien zu hören und zu sehen … oh fuck Honey, ich werde gleich wieder hart.“

„Du bist ein Voyeur und du sabberst.“

„Ich weiß, ich stehe dazu“, schmunzelte er und küsste mich auf die Wange, „aber der größte Spanner bist du.“

Ja, das hatten Gabe und ich gemeinsam.

Ich kratzte mich verlegen am Hinterkopf und zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Gehen wir wieder, Luzifer lässt ja ohnehin nicht locker.“

 

„Da seid ihr ja endlich“, rief dieser, ließ uns eintreten und schloss die Türe hinter uns.

_‚Wenn man vom Teufel spricht …‘_

„Gegrüßt seist du Satan. Habt ihr auf uns gewartet?“, fragte Gabe und machte ein schockiertes Gesichter.

Luzifer zog ihn am Arm herein und schloss die Türe.

„Hinsetzen, jetzt wird Klartext geredet!“

Dean schob einen Stuhl hinter meine Knie und ich ließ mich darauf fallen.

„Dass du uns alle geil gemacht hast, ist dir bewusst, oder?“, sagte Luzifer und sah mich mit seinen stechend blauen Augen an, dass ich unwillkürlich schlucken musste.

„Dies ist der Kreis ausgewählter Personen, die fucking Lust hätten dich in den siebten Himmel zu befördern“, warf Balthasar triumphierend ein.

Ich ließ meinen Blick schweifen. Gabe, klar … Cas, klar … Chuck, Luzifer, Dean, Balthasar, John.

„Im siebten Himmel bin ich schon“, grinste ich zufrieden und legte meine Hand in Gabriels.

„Dann werden wir höhersteigen, mit Gott und seine Jungs“, kicherte Chuck amüsiert.

Gabe hatte einen tollen Körper, keine Frage … aber ich habe die anderen auch schon oft in Badehosen gesehen und verdammt … das muss ich schon zugeben.

„Ähm ... ihr wollt jetzt eine Antwort von mir?“, fragte ich nervös und warf meinem Mann einen hilfesuchenden Blick zu, den er aber nur mit einem ermunternden Lächeln beantwortete.

„Du weißt wie ich darüber denke, es ist deine Entscheidung.“

Großartig. Ich war ja immer so gut darin, Entscheidungen zu treffen. Ich wollte es, war neugierig. Wollte nicht, war schüchtern und feige.

Andererseits, wenn ich daran dachte, was ich in den letzten Monaten auf sexueller Basis erlebt hatte ... und diese Leute waren keine Fremden, sondern die liebsten und warmherzigsten Menschen, die ich kannte.

Jetzt war ich diejenige, die aufstand und ein paar Schritte nervös auf und ab ging.

Mir war unglaublich heiß und meine Hände begannen zu schwitzen, mein Herz raste und ich vermied es, den Jungs direkt in die Augen zu sehen.

Es war eine einmalige Gelegenheit, sie wollten mich alle. Mich.

Gabriel machte die Idee unglaublich heiß und im Prinzip auch mich.

 

„Komm her“, sagte Cas ermutigend, streckte seine Hand aus und seufzend setzte ich mich auf seinen Schoß, während er meinen Rücken streichelte. „Sag uns, was sind deine Bedenken?“

Ich war wahrscheinlich rot wie eine Tomate, hatte aber kalte Hände.

Kurz gesagt, ich hasste mich in diesem Moment.

„Wir kennen uns seit drei Jahren, fast in und auswendig, rede mit uns. Also, was hält dich auf?“, fragte John und sah mich mit seinem großen, man könnte fast sagen, unschuldige Augen an.

„Du weißt es selber nicht, oder?“, grinste Balthasar und nervös knetete ich meinen Pullover zwischen den Fingern.

„Vielleicht ... gefällt euch nicht, was ihr seht?“

„Das ist es?“, lächelte Chuck und ich senkte beschämt meine Augen.

„Vielleicht gefällt dir nicht, was du siehst?“, konterte Luzifer und alle lachten.

„Nichts, was du unter deinem Bikini versteckst, könnte dich weniger attraktiv machen“, erwiderte Dean beruhigend und nahm meine Hände in seine.

„Wir wissen alle, wie schwer es dir manchmal fällt, die Kontrolle abzugeben, sieh es als eine Übung, eine Art Hilfestellung und wir werden nichts machen, was du nicht willst“, sagte John ermutigend.

„Und wenn es zu viel wird, brechen wir ab und machen mit Gabriel weiter, dem kommt bereits das Weiße aus den Augen“, fügte Dean kichernd hinzu und der ganze Tisch brach in Gelächter aus.

„Wirst du irgendwann erwachsen?“, erwiderte Gabriel amüsiert und schüttelte den Kopf.

„Wirst du irgendwann größer?“, kam prompt die freche Gegenfrage.

 

„Es gibt einige Regeln“, sagte ich nach einigen Augenblicken und atmete tief durch.

„Her damit“, grinste Luzifer erwartungsvoll und stützte seinen Kopf auf die Hände.

„Erstens … es gibt zwei Möglichkeiten, ihr wisst, dass ich nicht schwanger werden kann … entweder ihr lasst euch alle testen oder es funktioniert nichts ohne Kondom, auch für dich Gabriel“, sagte ich und auf das genervte Augenrollen musste ich nicht lange warten.

„Wie lange dauert es, bis ein solches Ergebnis feststeht?“, fragte Luzifer neugierig.

„Ca. eine Woche“, antwortete ich und alle nickten einstimmig.

„Ich hasse Kondome!“

„Nicht nur du!“

Ein weiteres Lachen füllte den Raum.

„Dann wäre das geklärt“, schmunzelte Dean, „weiter!“

„Fuck, mache ich das hier wirklich?“, lachte ich und nahm einen großen Schluck aus der Wasserflasche.

„Zweitens … keiner“, sagte ich und sah jeden der Reihe nach an, „darf mich in den Arsch ficken, das Privileg hat nur mein Mann.“

Ich drückte Gabriels Hand, der mich anstrahlte und mir einen Kuss auf die Wange gab.

„Akzeptiert“, kam es von Chuck, „wir nehmen Gabriels Arsch.“

„Du weißt wie man einen Kerl umwirbt“, murmelte dieser und rollte mit den Augen.

„Hey, Fokus auf mich, ok?“, sagte ich ernst, musste aber einige Augenblicke später lachen.

„War das alles?“

„Nein, ich hol nur schnell meine Liste“, antwortete ich und wollte aufstehen, „Scherz … eine hab ich aber noch … keiner spritzt in meinem Mund ab oder tapeziert mein Gesicht. Erlaube ich es einem, erlaube ich es euch allen und dann sterbe ich an einer Eiweißvergiftung.“

Nachdem wir uns alle ausgelacht hatten, wurde es wieder still.

„Für mich ok“, erwiderte John und verschränkte die Hände vor der Brust.

„Geht klar“, murmelten die anderen durcheinander und ich legte meine flache Hand auf den Tisch.

„Noch was … aber ich denke, das muss ich nicht erwähnen, seid zärtlich zu mir“, schmunzelte ich und alle schenkten mir ihr schönstes Lächeln.

„Es gibt keine zärtlicheren Menschen als uns“, lächelte Cas und gab mir einen kurzen Kuss auf den Mund und ich nickte in die Runde.

Alle legten ihre Hand drauf und das Experiment war beschlossene Sache.

Worauf hatte ich mich da jetzt eingelassen …


	3. Chapter 3

„Fuck Baby, das fühlt sich so gut an“, stöhnte Gabe und massierte leicht meine Kopfhaut.

„Ich liebe deinen Penis.“

Summend ließ ich meine Zunge kreisen und dann meldete sich mein Würgereiz als ich versuchte ihn tief aufzunehmen.

„Und es hört sich schrecklich an!“

„Ich muss das üben, ich habe in nächster Zeit sieben Schwänze um die ich mich kümmern soll!“

„Ich bin da und pass auf dich auf, dass es die Jungs nicht übertreiben.“

Schmunzelnd setzte er sich auf und ich kuschelte mich an ihn.

„Das weiß ich, sonst hätte ich mich auch nicht darauf eingelassen.“

„Ich liebe dich“, flüsterte er und streichelte mit den Fingerspitzen über meine Schulter.

„Ich liebe dich auch Gabriel.“

 

Einige Tage später war es dann soweit …

Nervös schaute ich auf die Uhr an unserer Wohnzimmerwand und seufzte tief.

Mit etwas zittrigen Händen stellte ich die acht Sektgläser auf den Tisch und füllte einige Knabbereien in kleine Schüsseln.

Dann machte ich mich an der Musikanlage zu schaffen und entschied mich für langsame Musik.

„Honey?“

Er kam zu mir, nahm mich von hinten in die Arme und seufzend legte ich meinen Kopf in seine Halsbeuge. .

„Sei nicht nervös, ich bin hier und ich verspreche dir, daß es ein tolles Erlebnis wird.“

Natürlich würde es das werden. Ich freute mich darauf. Langsam drehte ich mich um und legte meine Hände auf seine Wangen. .

„Küss mich.“

„Du bist wunderschön und sexy und ich liebe dich so sehr“, flüsterte er und legte seine Hand in meinen Nacken. Mit seinem Blick zog er mich auf eine ganz andere und viel intimere Weise aus, als einfach nur meine Kleidung zu entfernen.

„Gabe“, stöhnte ich leise und zog ihn nahe an mich.

„Wir sollten sie draußen stehenlassen und uns ins Schlafzimmer verdrücken“, murmelte er als es an der Türe läutete.

„Das können wir nicht machen“, grinste ich und schubste ihn leicht von mir.

„Hey, schön dass ihr da seid!“

 _‚Ok, lassen wir die Party steigen_ ‘

 

Dann ließ ich die Herren eintreten, atmete tief durch und wuschelte mir noch einmal durch die Haare bevor ich die Türe schloss.

Meine Gefühle fuhren Achterbahn, man könnte sogar sagen ich war ganz, ganz leicht panisch, aber ich kannte alle lange genug um zu wissen, dass keiner irgendetwas machen würde, was ich nicht wollte.

Klar, es war schon ein geiles Gefühl zu wissen, ich habe die Macht über sieben Männer, sie waren alle nur für mich da und wollten mir einen der schönsten Stunden bescheren.

Auf der anderen Seite war ich das Gefäß. Ich musste kurz bei dem Gedanken daran schmunzeln, gleichzeitig zog es mir auch eine Gänsehaut über den Rücken.

Aber es war eine Win-Win Situation und ich fieberte dem Ganzen aufgeregt entgegen.

Es ging darum, worum es seit drei Jahren ging. Ich war ein schüchternes, verängstigtes Reh mit wenig Selbstvertrauen, als ich zum ersten Mal zu meiner Ersatzfamilie kam.

Jeder, ohne Ausnahme, nahm sich meiner an und drängte mich ganz behutsam und sachte, Stück für Stück in eine Welt in der es ohne Selbstbewusstsein nicht funktionierte.

 

„Wir versprechen dir“, sagte Luzifer und riss mich aus meinen Gedanken, „diesen Abend für dich zu einem unvergesslichen Erlebnis zu machen.“

„Darauf trinken wir“, fügte Chuck hinzu und wir ließen die Sektgläser klirren.

„Woah!“, schmunzelte Dean als ich mein Glas in zwei Zügen leerte, „sieht aus als ob du dir Mut antrinken müsstest.“

„Da bräuchte ich schon etwas Härteres“, lachte ich unsicher und schenkte mir nach.

„Tanz mit mir“, sagte er sanft und nahm mich an der Hand.

 Wir gingen einige Schritte und bewegten uns langsam zur Musik.

„Schließ deine Augen.“

Dean nahm meine Hände und legte sie um seinen Nacken, eine Hand auf meine Hüfte und mit der anderen fuhr er mir durch die Haare.

Ich genoss die zärtliche Berührung und seufzte leise.

„Das wird jetzt kein Filmkuss“, schmunzelte er und ich spürte seine weichen Lippen auf meinen.

Er stöhnte leise als sich unsere Zungen berührten. Vorsichtig, neckend und in mir machte sich ein warmes Gefühl breit. Plötzlich spürte ich ein weiteres Paar Hände auf meinem Rücken, die langsam meine Arme entlangstreichelten. John stand hinter mir und ich drehte mich um.

Er nahm meine Hände und legte sie auf seine Brust. Dann küssten wir uns und in einer flüssigen Bewegung wurde ich an Chuck weitergereicht. Sein Bart kitzelte etwas und ich musste grinsen.

Aber … fuck der Mann konnte küssen. In mir begann sich langsam alles zu drehen, als auch noch Luzifer, Balthasar und Cas kamen und ich von ihnen kosten durfte.

Aber ich wurde wieder etwas kribbliger, als es zu Ende war.

Gabriel sah mich von der Seite an und spürte genau wie nervös ich war.

„Komm mit“, sagte er aufmunternd und nahm mich an der Hand, „Männer … ausziehen!“

„Aye Sir“, rief Luzifer und salutierte und die anderen lachten.

Im Bad stelle ich mich vor den Spiegel und sah Gabriel an, der hinter mir stand.

„Du siehst aus wie ein verschrecktes Reh“, grinste er und ich verdrehte die Augen.

Er begann mir meine Kleidung auszuziehen und küsste mich zärtlich.

„Wow“, flüsterte er und biss sich auf die Unterlippe, als ich in roter Unterwäsche vor ihm stand, „du bist so sexy.“

Mein Mann reichte mir einen schwarzen Morgenmantel aus glänzendem Satin und ich machte große Augen.

„Der ist wunderschön“, schmunzelte ich als er ihn mir umlegte.  

„So wie du. Ich liebe dich.“

„Und ich liebe dich“, antwortete ich und küsste ihn als er mir den Mantel zuband.

„Ich hab mir gedacht, dass es vielleicht am Anfang für dich leichter ist, wenn du nicht siehst“, sagte er, es klang aber eher nach einer Frage.

Er hielt mir eine schwarze Augenbinde vor mein Gesicht und ich liebte ihn gerade noch um eine Spur mehr, da er immer genau wusste was er tun musste, damit ich mich wohl fühlte.

„Bereit? Ich bin bei dir, zu jeder Zeit“, flüsterte er und nahm meine Hände in seine.

„Bereit“, antwortete ich und atmete tief durch.

 

Ich hörte einen Pfiff als wir wieder ins Wohnzimmer kamen und spürte wie mir die Farbe ins Gesicht stieg.

„Fuck Honey, das sieht so geil aus, schade dass du nichts siehst“, lachte Gabe und drückte meine Hand.

„Ok Männer, der Reihe nach werdet ihr jetzt ein wenig warmgemacht, ihr friert euch ja den Hintern ab“, neckte er, „ihr könnt ja … wie wäre es mit ‚Schere-Stein-Papier‘?“

„Bestimmt nicht!“, murrte Dean unzufrieden und ich lachte.

„Aua! Immer auf die Kleinen“, zischte Chuck, „erinnert mich an unsere erste Convention mit Eva, da bekam ich auch blaue Flecke.“

Grinsend dachte ich zurück, daran konnte ich mich gut erinnern.

Nach einiger Rangelei war es dann an mir zu fühlen, riechen, schmecken und tasten.

Nicht nur mein jeweiliger Gegenüber genoss es, als ich von oben anfing und mich Stück für Stück weiter vortastete, soviel Haut wie nur irgendwie möglich berührte und ihren jeweiligen Duft und Geschmack in mich aufnahm.

Es war ein berauschendes Gefühl nichts zu sehen, auf alle Fälle berauschender als zu der Zeit wo ich wirklich blind war, denn ich wusste ich konnte jederzeit die Augenbinde abnehmen, aber es machte es für mich umso interessanter.

Zugegeben, sie hatten alle wunderschöne Körper und damit meine ich nicht nur ihr bestes Stück.

Cas war der letzte und er war es auch, der mir den Mantel öffnete und über die Schultern gleiten ließ.

Ihre Blicke brannten auf meiner Haut und ich fühlte mich wie ein Schaf, das in ein Gehege von ausgehungerten Wölfen geworfen wurde.

 

Und dann spürte ich überall Hände, Zungen, Lippen und warmen Atem auf meinem Körper.

Jemand öffnete meinen BH und jemand anderer schnappte mich und legte mich behutsam auf die Matratze mit dem Latex Bezug, die Gabe und ich aus dem Spielzimmer geholt hatten.

Es wurde nicht geredet und ich wusste nicht wer wo was wann machte.

Zu meiner Nervosität mischte sich Erregung, als mir ein anderer meine Unterhose auszog.

„Wunderschön, lass dich fallen, wir haben dich“, flüsterte mir jemand ins Ohr und diese Stimme erkannte ich als die Stimme meines Mannes und ich schmunzelte erleichtert.

Lippen an meinen Brüsten, eine Zunge an meiner Klitoris und Finger in meinem Innersten.

Es dauerte nicht lange und ich hatte meinen ersten Orgasmus.

„Fuck“, schrie ich und spürte gleich darauf etwas hartes, weiches an meinen Lippen und im gleichen Moment einen, der in mich eindrang.

Meine Beine wurden gehalten, ansonsten hätten sie nachgegeben.

Ich streckte meine Hände aus um einige Sekunden später zwei weitere zu streicheln.

Und immer gierige Hände und Zungen die über meinen Körper wanderten.

Stöhnen und Keuchen und füllten den Raum.

Ich schwitzte, meine Beine zitterten und mein ganzer Körper vibrierte, zudem kam das Gefühl, dass mein Mund allmählich taub wurde.

Das Zeitgefühl hatte ich schon lange verloren und ich war am Ende meiner Kräfte.

Mit geschlossenen Augen versuchte ich herauszufinden, wann ein Orgasmus zu Ende war und der nächste begann. Es gelang mir nicht. Mein Orgasmus war eine lange, wilde Welle, die lediglich sprunghafte Spitzen hatte, aber nie ganz abebbte.

Sie nahmen mich im Liegen, einer nach dem anderen.

Zu keinem Augenblick war jemand grob oder fordernd, es war alles eine einzige Leidenschaft und Zärtlichkeit und ich fühlte mich unendlich gut aufgehoben.

Wenn ich in meinen Gedanken richtig gezählt hatte, waren alle gekommen.

In mir, unter mir und auf mir war es nass, klebrig und es roch nach Sex.

Dann spürte ich zärtliche Lippen. „Ich liebe dich“, flüsterte ich und Gabriel stöhnte in den Kuss.

 

Mein Mann sah manchmal einfach nur zu, wenn ich mich Cas oder wie in diesem Falle mit anderen vergnügte. Er hatte einen voyeuristischen Spaß daran, mich zu beobachten, ganz ohne Eifersucht.

Ohne Zweifel liebte er mich so sehr, dass er mir die fremde Haut und das Spiel mit den Männern

gönnte und ich ihm auf der anderen Seite genauso.

Ich mochte solche Situationen, weil er nicht nur zusah, sondern auch darauf achtete, dass sie auch nur wirklich das taten, von dem er wusste, dass es mir gut tut und gefällt.

Wenn ich sicher war, dass er zuschaute, konnte ich mich ganz dem Rausch hingeben.

Er erteilte ihnen klare Anweisungen und die Männer spurten … sie waren es ja auch von der Arbeit gewohnt, Gabriel mehr oder weniger zu gehorchen. Seine Stimme war so klar und laut, dass er keinen Zweifel daran ließ, wie er durchgreifen würde, sollten die Männer nicht auf ihn hören.

Vor einigen Jahren hätte mich diese Situation derart erniedrigt, dass ich mich nie und nimmer darauf eingelassen hätte, auch nicht meinem Mann zuliebe. Heute aber wandelte sich genau diese Erniedrigung direkt in Wollust um. Die Raserei der Männer wirkte auf mich ansteckend, sodass ich alles nur noch im Nebel wahrnehmen konnte.

Ekstase und der Schlaf sind die kleinen Brüder des Todes …

Nach diesem Erlebnis fühlte ich mich unendlich wohl und vollständig, ich konnte mich fallen lassen und musste mir um nichts Sorgen machen und ich war mir sicher, dass ich so befriedigt war, weil Gabriel aufgepasst hatte.

Und jetzt verstand ich ihn auch ein wenig besser, wenn es darum ging, wenn wir spielten.

Der Kontrollverlust war nichts Schlimmes, wenn man sich sicher sein konnte, dass jemand anderes auf einen Acht gab.

Fremde Haut zu spüren, nichts zu sehen aber zu wissen, dass meine anderen Sinne umso mehr geschärft waren … zu wissen, dass die anderen auf Gabriel hörten, auf seine Wünsche, seine Befehle, war ein unglaublich schönes und sicheres Gefühl.

 

„Wie geht es dir?“, fragte er leise und ich nahm die Augenbinde ab.

Nach dem ich einige Male geblinzelt hatte, um mich an das Licht zu gewöhnen nickte ich.

„Sind wir schon fertig?“, grinste ich in die Runde.

„Wir zwei gehen jetzt duschen, ihr könnt danach, wenn ihr wollt“, sagte Gabe und half mir auf.

Ich schnappte mir den Morgenmantel und wir verschwanden im Bad.

„Das war so unglaublich heiß“, raunte er als er die Tür mit dem Fuß zugestoßen hatte und küsst mich gierig.

„Du bist noch immer angezogen“, bemerkte ich und schälte ihn aus seiner Kleidung.

„Was …?“, grinste ich als ich sah, dass er einen Cockring trug.

„Ich wäre bei dem Anblick ansonsten sicher einige Male gekommen“, erwiderte er und seufzte.

„Mein armer Liebling“, schmunzelte ich und befreite ihn aus dem Gefängnis.

Ich kniete mich und nahm seinen Penis in meinem Mund, worauf er mich an den Haaren packte und scharf die Luft einzog.

„Entschuldige, aber er tut schon weh“, keuchte er verlegen und lockerte den Griff.

„Warum quälst du dich auch so?“

Lachend machte ich weiter und er legte stöhnend den Kopf in den Nacken.

„Fuck Babe, das dauert nicht lange.“

„Soll es auch nicht, wir haben Gäste“, murmelte ich und schluckte einige Augenblicke später alles was er mir gab und leckte mir die Lippen.

„Bei dem Anblick komme ich gleich noch einmal“, knurrte er und schob mir seine Zunge in den Mund.

Das war so unglaublich geil wenn er das machte und ich stöhnte lustvoll in seinen Mund, bevor ich ihm mit einem Klaps auf den Hintern unter die Dusche schob. Nachdem wir unsere Unterwäsche angezogen und Handtücher bereit gelegt hatten, gingen wir wieder zu den anderen.

„Bitte, das Bad ist frei“, schmunzelte ich und wir setzten uns auf die Couch.

Der perfekte Abschluß eines wundervollen Abends, und es wird nicht der letzte gewesen sein.

 

Im nächsten Teil ...

Cas und Dean. Es war ein harter und steiniger Weg, aber mit der Hilfe von Gabriel und seiner Frau gab es doch noch ein Happy End

 


End file.
